1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image capturing apparatus, a moving image capturing method and a storage medium storing a moving image capturing program to capture a moving image with which digest playback is possible. The present invention also relates to a digest playback setting apparatus, a digest playback setting method and a storage medium storing a digest playback setting program with which digest playback of a captured moving image is possible.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a portable moving image capturing apparatus suitable for capturing a moving image while a user moves. In such moving image capturing apparatus, there is an apparatus where it is possible to perform capturing attached to a bicycle or a motorcycle. In such moving image capturing, it is difficult for the user to perform detailed operation of start and end of capturing. Therefore, usually such moving image capturing is performed continuously without limiting the capturing target. However, when such capturing is performed, there is a problem that the user needs to see and confirm the entire imaged data when the captured moving image is played.
Conventionally, as a technique to edit such moving image, there is known a technique in which an event is detected based on input operation on the moving image capturing apparatus by the user or an event is detected based on a relative relation between a position obtained by a GPS device and a position set by input in advance as the capturing position to classify imaged data, and the detected event and the frame position showing the position of the scene in the imaged data are stored corresponded to each other so that the user can easily call the desired scene after capturing to be able to display and to edit the scene (Patent Document 1: WO99/03273). Patent Document 1 further discloses a technique in which the user sets the priority of each frame of the imaged data to thin the imaged data to perform weighting of the selected frame when the imaged data is played.
However, when continuous capturing is performed without limiting the capturing target, it is difficult to set the desired capturing target in advance. Therefore, when the user desires to review the captured moving image within a short amount of time, the user cannot easily select each moving image portion. As a result, there is a problem that the user bears a burden because user operation is necessary.